thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 22 (E2)
"House On The Hill" is the second episode of Season 3 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 22nd episode overall. It premiered on July 7, 2017. Synopsis "The remainder of the group may have found a new sanctum." Plot A bullet that fires into the ground stops Jane from moving, said bullet having pierced the dirt at her feet. Startled, she steps back and looks up the clearing, at the tall, white, blue-roofed manor sitting atop the tall hill. The gunshot itself was confirmation that someone was inside. The other members of the group approach and stop behind her. "The fuck...?" She mutters. "Someone is there." "Go away, now!" A loud voice echoes from what sounds like a megaphone. "You are not welcome here!" The survivors look amongst each other before Pete steps to the front. "We're sorry for trespassing!" He calls out. "We're just all tired and hungry and... we thought the house was abandoned, we thought we'd be able to find a place to stay!" "The house clearly isn't abandoned! Now leave before you attract the dead!" The voice replies. "Sir, please! Sure, there are a lot of us... but surely you can make room! We'll even share the supplies we have, we'll do whatever it takes to pull our weight!" Pete begs. "I have a son, we have children to look after... we can only do so much out here!" Silence, until the voice speaks again. "How many of there are you?" Pete looks around and counts, before realizing in dismay the number might be what ruins their chances. "T-Twenty-one of us, including me..." "... you, sir. You come up alone. We talk inside." Nick grabs Pete's arm. "Dad, c'mon-- don't. This is too dangerous." "Nick, I'll be okay." Pete pats a hand on his sidearm concealed in his belt holster. "I know how to handle it. Besides, he's one man, I can handle myself." Pete walks up the hill, nearing the large manor. The moment he enters the open gate and into the fenced courtyard, the front door opens, and a Mexican man stands there pointing a rifle at him. "Come in, slowly, and leave your weapons on the ground." He says, though his arms visibly tremble. "Walter will see you." "... okay." Pete nods and slowly sets his sidearm down, before going into the rather quaint interior of the manor. The Mexican man keeps aiming at him until an elderly man places a hand on the rifle. "Lower it, Roberto, I'll take things from here." He turns to Pete. "I am Walter, Walter Peabody. I am the owner of Westchester Manor here, and the leader of this... small group of mine." "Group...?" Pete raises an eyebrow. "How many--" "Granddad?" A young boy looks over from down the stairs. "Who's that...?" "Go upstairs, Matthew." Walter orders, looking back to Pete once the boy returns upstairs. "It's just me, my grandson, and Roberto. Nobody else." "Right..." Pete sits in a seat with Roberto facing across from him. "I'm Pete Owens. I'm not really much of a leader, I don't exactly take charge of the group but... I'm the makeshift parent of a handful of the group." Walter nods. "Okay then. Can I trust you? Would you shoot me dead? Would you take our stuff? Would my grandson die? Would Roberto be left without a friend?" After a moment, Pete shakes his head. "I do must best to instill trust in others. It's your choice to trust us, the only thing I can ask is take the chance." "... okay then." Walter nods. "You alone may browse the place, as long as you are entirely unarmed. Then, if you believe the manor is a habitable location for you and your group to live, you may make the choice to stay or go." Pete smiles. "Thank you, Walter, that... that really does mean a lot to me, the group will be so thankful to know they can rest tonight." Walter nods and smiles back. "Take your time, just know that if you try anything... you will be shot." With an understanding nod, Pete gets up and starts to look around. The large manor has a quaint and almost maze like interior, but there are enough rooms and space to live. Eventually, Pete comes across an older door near the back of the manor. Peering through, he sees a stairwell going down. "What the hell...?" He looks around before going down the stairs slowly. At the bottom of the stairs, Pete sees a long, ancient looking hall, with cell doors on each wall. Confused, he looks around more before he is startled by a man jumping at one of the doors from within a cell. "Fuck, you gotta help me, man!" He shouts, trying to open the door. "That old fuck locked me up here! You gotta get me out!" Pete shakes his head before he hears Walter's voice. "Peter? Are you lost? I'm afraid I can't have anyone hiding in my manor. Just know that I will find you." Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Walter Peabody. *First appearance of Roberto. *First appearance of Matthew Peabody. *First appearance of George. *First appearance of Westchester Manor. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two